the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings SAR-25
the Wings SAR-25 is an assault rifle chambered in 7.62x51mm with a high fire rate and low jam rate. like the other weapons of it's series (the Standard Rifle/Pistol) the SAR-25 was designed to be compatible with normal NATO rounds which are standard on most Earths. the standard magazine holds 30 rounds, with the extended magazine holding up to 40, and the spent shells are ejected out to the right side of the bolt. the weapon is gas-operated, air-cooled and has semi automatic, burst and automatic settings. while the main weapon is designed to be held in two hands for normal soldiers, the SAR-25K is designed to be comfortable enough to be held in one hand for dual-wielding use for Duohumans. the weapon comes with a tripod attached to the bottom of the barrel and folded back into the forward grip in order to keep it out of the way. Alternate designs SAR-25K the SAR-25K is a slight redesign of the SAR-25, making it more compact as well as reducing it's range by reducing the length of the barrel. the SAR-25K is typically used with the extended SAR-25 40 round magazine to reduce the amount of time between reloading, which would leave the user vulnerable to attack. the SAR-25K is designed for dual wielding for Duohumans with other weapons such as another SAR-25K or the SP-07 or it's larger caliber brother, the SP-11. SAR-27 the SAR-27 is a smaller caliber version of the SAR-25 chambered for a 5.56x45 round and typically chosen over the SAR-25K for its longer range due to its longer barrel length, though it lacks some of the stopping power of it's larger brother, the SAR-25. by far the largest difference exhibited in the SAR-27 is that it is belt fed instead of magazine fed, drawing from a large ammunition reservoir that can be attached to the side of the weapon. the barrel is easily removed and is designed to cool quickly when exposed to open air and can even be dunked in water for a quicker cooling without danger of damaging the metal. it comes with semi and automatic modes but lacks the burst mode of the SAR-25 and SAR-25K. attempting to hold the SAR-27 one-handed is inadvisable, not to mention uncomfortable. SAR-29 The SAR-29 is chambered for the same 7.62x51mm NATO that the SAR-25 is chambered for; however, in design aesthetics and function, the SAR-29 is more like a battle rifle than an assault rifle. The rifle is designed to fire in three-round bursts, increasing accuracy at the cost of firing rate, and has an extendable, foldable stock. The aesthetic design of the SAR-29 follows after the design of the SCAR-L, though it's internal mechanics are largely different. SAR-30 The SAR-30, along with it's sibling the SR-16, are experimental rifles with a bullpup design that were not adopted into wide use by HU. The idea behind the two rifles was to make both a rifle and an assault rifle both chambered for the same 7.62x51mm NATO round in order to make general compatibility of ammunition work. However, the rifles were not well received among the larger body of HU soldiers, and were thus never accepted into wide manufacture and use. However, despite this, many independant gunsmiths and arms crafters still manufacture SAR-30 units by order, and a small number of soldiers utilize them in the field. SAR-35 The SAR-35 was a prototype designed after the Russian APS underwater assault rifle, with much the same idea: making a reliable assault weapon that might be utilized underwater without the bullets shredding themselves at about the three foot range. However, instead of using a chemical propellent similar to the APS, the SAR-35 utilizes a magnetic rail system to accelerate steel 6x40mm "Torpedo" rounds to very high speeds, allowing the weapon to accept anything made of magnetic materials that is less than approximately 7mm in diameter. This makes it ideal for MST's in the field, as they can use many different types of ammunition made out of whatever ferrous materials they find in whatever environment they happen to find them in, and later models of the SAR-35 were made with rifled barrels to support this. However, due to the fact that the SAR-35 utilizes magnetic acceleration to get it's ballistics up to speed, it needs a power source. The vanadium-lithium battery holds enough charge for forty-five to fifty discharges before being drained, which equals out to about two or so full magazines. In addition, while the firing rate of the SAR-35 may be adjusted higher or lower to the user's preference, it is not recommended to adjust it too high, nor fire the rifle continuously on automatic, as occasionally the computer system that controls when the next cartridge is inserted into the firing chamber may make an error and attempt to insert two at once, or insert a cartridge when the first has not yet fired, causing a jam that must be cleared by removing the magazine, locking back the bolt and clearing the jam by hand before reloading the weapon. The large, flat rifle also causes movement problems underwater, as the nature of the rifle's design prevents it from being moved too quickly left or right through water.Category:Wings firearm